Marauder Beginnings
by ayregirl
Summary: From first year through Voldemort's first fall, join in the adventures of the Marauders, Lily, and James's twin sisters. JL, R/OC, S/OC
1. Chapter 1

All of the Hogwarts students were getting ready to go off to school. Families saying goodbye and getting the kids onto the train.

One family stood off to the side of the crowd.

"You'll write to us won't you?" one of the little girls asked with tears in her blue green eyes.

"Of course he won't, he'll be to busy to bother, it's not like he cares about us anyways" the other girl said defiantly while looking at her brother with what was supposed to be a glare but was so filled with uncertainty that she couldn't hold his gaze.

"Of course I'll owl you, how could I forget you?! You're my girls, my best friends! I would be a horrible big brother if I didn't at least write to you about school!" He pulled them into a group hug and whispered "I'll tell you all about my pranks but you have to promise not to say anything to mum and dad ok? Pinkie promise?" With that they all linked pinkies and broke away from their hug. Knowing he only had a few minutes before he needed to get on the Hogwarts Express, he hugged his parents and said goodbye. Then he pulled one of his twin sisters to him and gave her a big bear hug.

"I'll miss you Claire Bear, I'll write all the time and see you at Christmas ok? Don't be sad, take care of mum for me, and have fun. I'll be home before you know it and then you'll get to come with me next year. Love you little sis"

With tears in her eyes, Claire hugged her brother just a little tighter "I love you too James, I'll write to you too, promise. See you soon."

James then turned to his other sister "Lee-Lee come here, I love you so much, take care of Claire for me ok? Don't you guys be too sad, I'll see you soon" He said while hugging her, "And I could never forget my two favorite girls".

"I love you too James, have fun. We'll see you soon, but expect a good prank by then cause we'll have had all term to plan" Leah grinned up at her brother.

"Gotta go, bye mum, dad, Claire, Leah! Love you!" And with that, young James Potter ran to the Hogwarts Express to begin his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

_Meanwhile, in another corner of Platform 9 ¾, another family was saying goodbye._

"Don't go mixing with the wrong sorts of people son, and ask Lucius or Cissy if you need any help. You'll be in Slytherin, the whole family has been, so they'll be your prefects. Andromeda will be there too, but she's a seventh year and needs to pass her NEWTS, especially since she hasn't found a good pureblood to marry yet. I don't know what she's waiting on."

"Ok mum, you and dad will be gone over Christmas holidays right? So I need to stay at school? What about Reg?"

"Yes, you'll stay at Hogwarts for the holidays, don't worry about your brother, Kreacher will watch him while we're away. Speaking of Regulus, don't forget to write him. He needs you to have an influence on him since he spends so much time with the house elf. We'll see you next summer, make us proud Sirius"

"Alright mum I'll try, see you next summer, tell Reg I said bye."

Sirius Black then trudged to the train, he wasn't sure how to make his family proud but at least he didn't have to worry about what house he would be in. All of the Blacks had been in Slytherin as far as he knew.

All around the station goodbyes were yelled as the whistle blew to alert the students they needed to board.

"Bye Tuney I promise I'll write, don't be mad at me! Please! I'll miss you so much!!! See you soon!"

"Oi Peter, you forgot your trunk, if your head wasn't attached you'd probably leave it behind"

_The day before at Hogwarts_

"Hello, you must be the Lupins" a strict looking witch said to the family as they entered the castle.

"Yes, I'm John, this is my wife Helen, and this is Remus." The father said.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor house, deputy headmistress, and the transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore had a meeting tonight and thought it best if I handled your tour. Since it's still early I'll show you the Great Hall before we head up to the Hospital Wing to meet Madam Pomfrey and go over the process we've come up with to help Remus." She said as she led them into the giant dining hall. Remus looked around in wonder and thought about what one of the books said about the ceiling, it's bewitched to look like the sky outside. It was amazing. Soon they were off to meet Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh hello there! You must be Remus! I'm Madam Pomfrey, but since we'll be spending a bit more time together than normal, you can call me Poppy. We've come up with a great plan for you so you don't have to worry about anything and nobody will be the wiser about your condition." The healer said as she shook Remus's hand. The sandy haired boy looked extremely tired, like he just wanted to go to sleep, but he needed to know what the plan was before anything else could happen. It was getting to be late afternoon already and he didn't want to take any chances.

"If you'll all follow me, I'll explain our plans. For now you can leave your trunk in my office, you won't be sorted till tomorrow so I'm not sure what house to send it to. I'll take care of that tomorrow during the welcoming feast. Alright, off we go then." The group left the hospital wing and headed outside.

"On the night of the full moon, Remus you'll come to me in the hospital wing by 5pm, or earlier depending on when the moon should be rising, sometimes it comes up early in the winter as I'm sure you know. I'll bring you down here. This is a Whomping Willow. There is a tunnel going from under the tree to a house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. It's been vacant for many many years and many people believe it is haunted so nobody dares go near it. The doors and windows are charmed so you can't get in or out without a password, which I'll tell you later after we've made sure you're first transformation has gone alright. There are rooms, a bed, anything you should need. I'll come back to fetch you in the morning and you'll spend any time you need to recovering in the hospital wing with me before I send you back to your dorm. I'll help you come up with a cover story if you need. I have some ideas already. Right, here we are, now I just tap this knot on the tree and it will still long enough for you too get into the tunnel. I expect it's almost time for you to go down so I'm sorry but you'll have to say your goodbyes now."

Remus looked at his parents. This was his dream come true, he had always wanted to go to Hogwarts and never thought it was possible. He hugged his mum and whispered "I'll miss you so much, I'm scared but I know I can do this. Thank you so much for letting me come here. I love you mum"

"I love you too baby, owl us if you need anything, I expect to hear from you at least after the full moons, I won't be around to make sure you're ok so please help me by doing that ok? I love you sweetheart, we'll see you at Christmas" she said while hugging him close. She passed him to his dad.

John Lupin looked at his son with a proud smile on his face "I am so proud of you for following through with this son, you've never had it easy but you always keep going and your mum and I are so proud of you for that. Work hard but don't forget to have a little fun too. You are a kid after all even if you don't always feel like it. Make some friends and try to trust in people. I love you very much and look forward to hearing about your adventures this year. I have a feeling you'll love school." John released his son and smiled at him. They'd always been close and he always seemed to know exactly what Remus needed to hear.

Remus finished saying goodbye and looked at Poppy. "Ok I'm ready to go, I want to have a look around before it's time, so I should get down there. I guess I'll see you in the morning, thank you Madam Pomfrey." She poked the knot in the tree and it stilled, letting Remus down into the passageway so he could safely transform into a werewolf that night. She felt bad that the full moon was the night before the welcoming feast, but she'd try her best to get him to the feast so he could experience it with all the other first years.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters… I do take credit for Claire and Leah though :P**

James Potter walked down the corridor on the Hogwarts Express looking for a compartment to sit it. Finally he found one with a boy that looked like a first year, so he walked in.

"Hey can I sit in here with you?"

"Sure, I was getting pretty bored all by my lonesome. Are you a first year?"

"Yeah, names James Potter, and I agree, a crazy long train ride by yourself would get pretty boring. Are you first year?"

"Yep, Sirius Black. So do you know which house you'll be in?"

"All Potters have been in Gryffindor, I'm a shoo in for sure cause I'm the best, Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!"

James knew the Black family was a family of dark wizards as Sirius had heard many things about the Potter family as well; old pureblood families were well acquainted. James wanted to gauge Sirius by his own standards though, he was still young.

"Yeah, I've heard that. All my family has been in Slytherin… but to be honest they all look pretty grumpy, I want to have fun at school. But unless there's a miracle I'll end up in Slytherin."

"Well my dad wouldn't tell me how we get sorted so maybe you can confuse the test or whatever and there'll be an explosion and you'll end up in Gryffindor with me instead! Hey… it could happen!"

"OR maybe Dumbledore decides and he'll look at me and say 'That Sirius Black, he is just too awesome and good looking, dare I say devilishly handsome, to be in Slytherin, he needs to be in Gryffindor, you'd have to be terribly brave to put up with all those girls he has flocking to him!"

At this they burst into laughter and continued on in their ideas on how to get Sirius out of Slytherin. They decided it might be fun to go and find more first years so they wandered the train for awhile. They finally came to a compartment full of what appeared to be Slytherins but there were a few people that looked like they might be first years so they decided to stop in.

"Hi, I'm James and this is Sirius, we're first years, are any of you?"

"Yes, and we know who you are, Potter, Black. I'm Severus Snape, this is Lily Evans, and that over there is Peter Pettigrew. Black, you best not be associating with Potter there, you'll be in Slytherin so you shouldn't hang out with the wrong crowd. He'll surely be in Gryffindor with all the other arrogant pinheads"

"I am not an arrogant pinhead thank you very much, and it's not my fault I'm so good looking that you're jealous. Besides if we're going to only hang out with people in our own houses than Miss Evans needs to come with us because she's much to beautiful to be in Slytherin. And Peter doesn't look grumpy like you, so he should come too!"

"I agree James, as for you… what did you say your name was? Snivellus? You can stay here, I know that Slytherin is a house of snakes, but I'm sure they welcome bats too."

Before Severus could open his mouth to reply, Lily was standing and glaring at the boys in the doorway. "We didn't ask you to come here and make fun of us, now get out before I report you to a teacher. I hope I'm not in your house so I don't have to put up with hearing your voice everyday, I think that might just kill me. Now leave."

James and Sirius shared a look and then glanced at Peter and smiled, they really did want to make friends, but they were being shooed out into the corridor. James took one last look at Lily before they headed back to their compartment.

"Oi she was beautiful! I think I'm in love, I hope she's a Gryffindor! Then the world would be perfect, you, me, and Lily Evans all being best friends…. Of course I'll marry her one day, but you'll still be my brother, just wait and see…" James said with a far-away look in his eyes. Sirius just stared at him and started laughing.

"Jamesie she hated you! I'll bet you 100 Galleons that you don't have a chance. I'll gladly give you the money on your wedding day if you do. And… well… I really hope in the same house as you, but really I'll end up in Slytherin, it's just the way for the Blacks. You know that we're an old pureblood family just like your's. We value blood lines and whatnot, but I'd so much rather be your friend than believe everything my parents tell me. I want them to be proud of me, but I'm not sure I believe that having pureblood makes you any better… I mean… my cousins are awful and they're pureblood."

"Wow deep conversation. First off, your blood has nothing to do with anything. I know tons of half bloods and muggle borns and they're just as cool as me. I bet if you just ask to be in whatever house I'm in, they'll consider that before they place you. Although… that would really suck if they do it alphabetically and you ask to be in Gryffindor and a freak accident caused me to be in Hufflepuff or something!"

They felt the train pull to a stop and hurried off to stand with the other first years.

"Alrigh there firs years? Good, lets get yeh down teh the boats then. It'll be four to a boat, no pushin'"

James and Sirius ended up in a boat with Peter Pettigrew and another kid they learned was named Frank Longbottom. Once they got to shore, James hopped out and offered Sirius his hand. Sirius had other ideas though and grinned, he grabbed James's hand and tugged till he fell in the water next to the boat… he didn't think about James holding on though and was pulled in too. They ended up walking in to the Great Hall soaking wet. People gave them funny looks but they just grinned and kept walking. Remus Lupin noticed them and thought they looked like they were having fun, and that they wouldn't be too bad to be around probably.

Professor McGonagall went up and got a stool from the side room and placed an old worn wizards hat on it. It started to sing a song about the different houses and the boys looked at each other… so… they just had to try the hat on?

The teacher started to call names and after a few A names, Sirius was up. He was very nervous but knew he couldn't change the outcome of which house he was in. He just held his chin up and told himself he would be ok no matter what. But he really wanted to be with James.

_Ah Sirius Black. You know your whole family has been in Slytherin house. They share his ideals and are cunning. You are devious, mischievous even, but not cunning… no… your heart is brave I can see, and you will stand by your friends to the death… I believe you should really be in…__**GRYFFINDOR**_!

"What?! YES! Oh my parents are gonna kill me, but I'll be with James at least! Thank you thank you thank you!!"

Sirius ran over to the Gryffindor table and waved at James who was still waiting his turn. They shared winks and grinned like idiots. Soon it was Lily Evans turn and James held his breath.

_Ms. Evans, a muggle born. Hmm your brains are definitely up to par you'd fit well in Ravenclaw, but what's this? Hmm… I see… yes… I believe… __**GRYFFINDOR!**_

Lily and Severus shared a look and she sat down at the Gryffindor table, as far away from Sirius Black as she could get. Frank Lonbottom became a Hufflepuff much to Sirius and James's displeasure, he seemed like a good bloke and they wanted him as a dorm-mate. Next came Remus Lupin.

_Remus Lupin, yes, I know what you are, but that is not all you are. You possess great knowledge worthy of Ravenclaw, you are loyal to your family, Hufflepuff would be proud, but you live life even though people will always see your other side first and that shows nobility and bravery beyond most people. Yes, you definitely belong in __**GRYFFINDOR!**_

A few more people went through the line including Alice McKinnon who became a Gryffindor, Maxwell Parkinson, a Slytherin, and Alexander Patil, a Ravenclaw. Next up was Peter Pettigrew.

_Peter Pettigrew… you want to prove yourself… friends are important to you.. but where to put you… not Ravenclaw.. no… I don't think Hufflepuff will do either… you crave acceptance so Slytherin is surely out… you do have some bravery must be __**GRYFFINDOR!**_

Peter sat at the table next to Remus Lupin and across from Sirius Black. These would be his new friends and dorm-mates, he was so excited. Finally James got to the front of the line.

_Another Potter eh? If I couldn't tell by your mind I would certainly know by that unruly hair. Oh? You know you'll be in Gryffindor? You do seem rather devious… perhaps Slytherin would be better for you? No no, I know you don't belong there, you're a noble and brave Potter… not to mention an heir of Gryffindor himself, of course you go in __**GRYFFINDOR!**_

James stood up from the stool still in shock from the hat's revelation. Did his parents know that about Gryffindor?! Why wouldn't they tell him?! He snapped out of his thoughts and ran to the Gryffindor table and took his seat next to a beaming Sirius Black to await the rest of the sorting. He couldn't wait for the feast to begin.

Finally it was Severus Snape's turn to be sorted.

_Well well well. Mr. Snape. You're definitely a cunning one, and you'll use whatever you need to get to where you want to go… but you also have bravery in you. You may not see it, but it is there, and very strong. What? You don't want to be in Gryffindor? But it would help you see your true colors… No? Well better be __**SLYTHERIN!**_

Snape grinned, apparently you can make requests of the hat, to bad Lily hadn't known. Finally after Fiero Zabini was sorted into Slytherin, the feast began.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The first week went by and Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew soon became good friends. They were still learning about each other but everyone got along and their dorm life was good. Relations between them and the Slytherins however, were never good. One morning Sirius went to James with an idea while the other boys were still sleeping.

"Hey James, we should prank Snivellus"

"Oi Sirius that's a great idea… what could we do?"

"I was thinking we could turn his hair curly but I don't know how to do that… what about putting some dungbombs in the bottom of his bag so he smells even worse?"

"Now there's an idea… I wish we did know how to do the hair thing though, that would be great! Do you reckon we should just bump into him and slip the dungbombs in?"

"Why don't you follow him to the loo? He always leaves his bag by the sinks you could easily stick them in there while he's not looking. If you're careful he won't even know it was you." Remus said thoughtfully from his bed. James and Sirius looked at each other and grinned.

"That's brilliant!"

"Oi Peter you awake?"

"Uh yeah…"

"You want in on the prank too? You can watch to see when he goes toward the loo and let us know if you see."

"Alright, I can do that, this will be great!"

"James… I do believe this is the start of a beautiful friendship…"

"I agree with you Sirius… once in a lifetime group of mates we've got here."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The next Monday morning an owl swooped down in front of James.

"Oh hi Kenrick, what have you got there?"

James opened the letters, one was from his parents and one was from each sister. He decided to read them that night so he gave Kenrick some of his bacon and a drink and told him to go to the owlrey for the day, he'll send a letter back tomorrow with him.

That night James laid on his bed in the empty dorm room and read his letters. His mom and dad were proud of him for making Gryffindor. They didn't want to tell him that he was Gryffindor's heir because they knew the hat would, it was tradition, so don't tell the twins. They told him to write back and tell them about his new friends and classes, and of course they sent their love. Next week they would send a care package for him.

Then he read Leah's letter

_Hi James! I hope you miss me! I miss you a lot. I can't wait till next year big brother, I'm gonna prank you all year to make up for this time away from you! Me and Claire already have a plan for Christmas, just you wait. Don't worry I'm taking care of her for you, she was pretty upset when you left, but she's ok now. We've been practicing our quidditch, I want to get on the team second year so she's helping me since you're not here to play with. Have you met any cool people? I'm sure you're in Gryffindor, is it awesome? Have you learned anything that you can use to prank people? You have to tell me as long as you don't use it against me! I AM your sister. Anyways, gotta go, I'm gonna try to get mum to take us to Diagon Alley to get an ice cream. It'll take careful planning but I was taught by the best and I think she'll cave… I'll just use the patented Potter smile. Write me soon, I miss you! _

_Love, _

_Lee-Lee_

He started to laugh after this and pulled out Claire's letter. He knew this one would be a little harder to read. Leah was always the prankster with him, but him and Claire had but deeper connection. She loved him to just hold her and they could talk for hours about anything.

_Hi big brother, _

_Are you having fun? I hope you are, I've been worried. I miss our talks, you're my big brother and nobody can replace that. I wish we had a better way to talk than just letters. Oh well I guess this will have to do. I know you'll be really busy with your own friends next year, but I'll still be happy to come to school because I'll get to see you at least. Leah's been trying to make me feel better, but the truth is, I just miss my big brother. You owe me a really big hug when you come home ok? Write me back soon and tell me all about your friends. I know you've made tons since you're so funny and smart. _

_I was looking through some pictures yesterday and I found this one of you, me and Leah. I couldn't remember if you took any pictures with you, so I'm sending it to you. I had mum make me a copy first because I like to look at it when I miss you. At least if I can't have a hug in real life I can have one in a picture. I thought you could do the same _

_Write me soon, I love you so much! I miss you and I hope you're having a lot of fun and learning loads. Talk to you soon big brother. _

_Love you! _

_Claire Bear_

A few minutes later Sirius came up to the dorm and found James staring at a picture with a sad expression.

"Whatcha lookin at and why is it making you sad?"

"Oh, um my sisters sent me letters and Claire sent me a picture of the three of us. I was just missing them a little, I've never been away from them for this long before."

"Yeah, I get that, my little brother Regulus wrote me the other day. I felt bad because the only thing for him to talk to is our ruddy house elf and he's kind of insane. I miss him, but at least I have friends here to have fun with"

"Ha yeah, and Leah and Claire at least have each other for company. They think I'll forget them or something. I've made new friends but they'll always be my sisters."

"Yeah, same here, I couldn't forget Reg, he was disappointed that I'm in Gryffindor though, you should have heard the howler I got from my mum. At least I have a brother in Gryffindor. I can't see myself planning pranks with Snivellus… haha"

"Yeah, and I have a brother too, thanks Sirius. And if I ever see you planning a prank with Snivelly I will personally turn your hair pink for a month so you never consider doing anything so crazy again"


End file.
